


Like A Swan, That's Here And Gone

by Lothiriel84



Series: Another Nail In The Coffin [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Background Relationships, Families of Choice, Gen, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Is it Ninevehand are you Jonahin the sweltering east wind of your wishes?I myself, have stoodthere by the acquarium, lookingat the Statue of Liberty.(Marianne Moore,Is Your Town Nineveh?)





	

Mary would have loved this, he muses somewhat idly – only a sliver of pain and guilt slicing through the fondness of his memories.

(She was always so clever, his girl; he remembers her clearly, her eyes glinting with mischief and that intense kinship they’d felt right from the start. So bright, and witty, and incredibly dangerous beneath her cheerful façade.)

Still, Mary’s not here, and even if she were he doubts Mycroft would be willing to tolerate her peculiar brand of humour. Sherlock may be more than willing to recognise a bullet to his chest as a sign of affection, but he highly doubts he and his big brother will ever see eye to eye on that count.

On the other hand, Mycroft is showing an unprecedented level of tolerance for human interaction, even taking into account the compassion and kindness that are so deeply ingrained in his current interlocutor. As awkward and clumsy as she can be on occasion, Molly Hooper has proved herself time and time again as a trained professional, and much stronger a person than everyone seems to give her credit for.

And she does have a gift for handling brilliant, damaged individuals with limited social skills, he has to concede – the Mary in his head smiling gleefully as she gives the three of them her blessing.


End file.
